Godless
by HushedVoice
Summary: After curing his personal case of the Calling, Amell returned to Morrigan and Kieran's side. He's been enjoying the peace and quiet for a while, but events take a curious turn when a Tevinter shows up at his door.
1. At The Door

Simple, yet artful, dark blue tattoos framed the face. Silver eyes peered out from behind a few stray strands of raven hair.

 _Who is this man? Is he a lover, a husband, or a father? Is he a man, a monster, or a mage? Is he a warrior, a hero, or a leader? Who is Tempest Amell? Is he what others see him as, or is he himself?_

Tempest let out a short huff, and turned away from the mirror. His name was part of the problem. He changed his name upon entering the circle tower at Calenhad all those years ago. It was a name that brought only pain, so he shed that name and took Tempest. Primal magic, specifically lightning, was his specialty at the time. The name stuck.

That was all in the past though. The name presented new problems. It wasn't the name itself; it was what it stood for. Tempest Amell was a powerful archdemon-slaying mage who didn't die when he was supposed to. He didn't flinch at duty, and he did not compromise. He was a force of nature, and everyone knew it.

He couldn't go anywhere. Sideways glances, whispers, and silent judgments were everywhere. Not to mention constantly being stopped to regale his tale. For years these things hadn't bothered him, but the more time he spent in public, the more it drove him mad.

Morrigan understood, as she too didn't care for the company of common people. When his quest to stop the Calling came to a close, he returned to the Korcari Wilds with Morrigan and Kieran. It was a quiet life, for once.

The mornings were spent lazily over breakfast where the topic of magic was often discussed as Kieran showed more potential over time. The hours between breakfast and lunch became an unofficial study time. On occasion, Tempest would spend this time whispering sweet nothings in Morrigan's ear as she would act unimpressed. Lunch was often short, and followed by practice and training. Tempest would take Kieran out to the yard, and help him hone his abilities as Morrigan watched from a wooden bench. However, she would never admit to enjoying the sight. Dinners were quiet meals, and were followed up by tales of Tempest and Morrigan's travels together. Kieran was the only person Tempest enjoyed sharing his stories with; he was his son after all. Once Kieran was asleep, the activities varied from night to night. Some nights it was discussions about the state of the world, others were ponderings of Kieran's future, and some were a haze of passion.

Tempest came to enjoy these quiet days of bliss, and as time wore on he came to believe that maybe the world didn't need him anymore. There were new heroes who were shaping the future. And, in all honesty, he didn't mind the change. He had accepted his retirement from the fields of battle, and the stresses of national diplomacy. He could die happily, content to leave the world to its' inheritors.

Alas, he should have known better.

There was a knock at the door. It was loud, but light enough to be polite. Morrigan raised a brow, looking at Tempest. He stood up, and went to the door. He wasn't sure how to process what he saw on the other side.

There stood a man with dark hair and deep orange eyes. His black clothes walked the line between extravagance and functionality. He pulled back a pointed hood with a semi-armored glove, while his other hand gripped a staff that featured a dragon on the end of it. This man was from the Imperium, no doubt.

"Speak," Tempest said.

"I am Zachariah Volturus. I'm here by the request of the King of Ferelden."

"What do you want?"

"There's something strange going on in the Frostbacks. The king would like you to investigate."

"There's more to it."

"Yes. I, uh, am not sure how to put this. The king would like you to also investigate the Inquisition."

Morrigan spoke over Tempest's shoulder. "The Inquisition should have disbanded."

The Tevinter nodded. "That's the problem. The Inquisition refused to disband. Rather, the Inquisitor refused to disband it. A large number of people have left the Inquisition, but there are people coming in as well. There are several interested parties who would like a group of capable individuals to go inside and investigate."

Tempest raised a brow. "A few parties?"

He nodded. "Fereleden, Orlais, and Tevinter."

Tempest looked over his shoulder at Morrigan. She had her typical annoyed expression.

"Kieran and I will be fine," Morrigan said.

"It's settled then. Tell Kieran to bring my horse around. Wait out here, Tevinter." Tempest disappeared back into the house.

Tempest emerged from the house wearing a simple traveling outfit with a hooded long coat. A great axe slung over his shoulder shone in the sunlight. Morrigan stood in the doorframe behind him as a ferelden forder came around the corner with Kieran pulling its reins. Tempest took the reins and climbed onto the horse.

Kieran looked up at him. "How long will it be this time?"

Tempest grinned. "Not long. I'll be back before you know it. You know the rules. Keep studying, and don't give your mother a hard time."

Kieran nodded. "Right."

Tempest turned his attention to Morrigan. "I'll keep myself alive. You just try to not miss me too much."

Morrigan rolled her eyes. "Stop wasting daylight. We will be here when you come back."

The Tevinter mounted a dracolisk and headed down the path. Tempest gave a finally wave to Kieran and Morrigan, and followed the Tevinter. He brought the forder next to the dracolisk, and looked at the man.

"What was your name again?"

"Zachariah Volturus."

"Voltur it is."

"That's fine. What should I call you? Hero? Warden-Commander? Amell? Tempest?"

"Tempest will do. So why is Tevinter concerned with the Inquisition? I understand Orlais and Ferelden."

"Rumors. Just whispers, but it's enough."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Word is Inquisitor Adaar may clear a path for the Qun."

"Oh."

"Indeed."

They continued through the wilds and over the hills, heading to the first part of their mission in the Frostback Mountains.


	2. The Mad Elf

Voltur glanced at Tempest. "So, where's your staff?"

"Haven't used one in years." Tempest gave the forder's reigns a tug.

"Why, if I may ask?"

Tempest looked him in the eyes. "Do I scare you?"

"As a man, I admire you. As a mage, I fear you. I have heard things. Rumors mostly."

"Any rumors that I can put to rest?"

"One. There was something curious spotted about a year ago. Some say it was a dragon. The really curious part is that you were reported to have been in the area around the same time."  
"Hmph."

A sudden, cold mountain wind blew. Voltur's dracolisk let out a short hiss as the forder neighed.

Voltur looked around and pointed at the peak of the mountain they were on. "We're close."

Tempest encouraged the forder to move onward. "What are we looking for again?"

"A mage whose obsessed with the Fade. Specifically spirits and demons. Templars have been looking for her for years apparently. This may be where she is."

"Ziah."

"You know her?"

"Yes, she lived at the tower I trained at. She was a little off, and the Templars kept a close eye on her. She disappeared a few weeks before I was recruited into the Wardens."

"What about her phylactery?"

"Gone. She either had an accomplice, or she made it disappear with her."

"Strange."

They continued up the mountain path, their mounts sending rocks down the steep ledges. There was no more wind, the earlier burst seeming to be an isolated case. The sun lowered in the sky, the mountains cast long shadows across the forests and fields below. As they approached the peak, flashes of green emitted from a cave. They stopped outside the entrance and dismounted.

The green lights vanished as the duo approached the cave entrance. A few candles flickered from above several piles of books. A pile of ashes rest crushed beneath a pot, a faint smell of stew nearly snuffed out by the overpowering scent of ozone. Incoherent whispering echoed from the back of the cave.

A thin figure in the far end of the cave turned slowly. "We have visitors!" The figure stepped forward into the light, revealing unkempt auburn hair and bright blue eyes. Her face was thin with elvish beauty, but there was something in those eyes. Something stirring.

Tempest readied himself without drawing attention. "Ziah?"

She grinned. "Is it? Oh, it is. Tempest, how long it's been."

"It has been a long time. Are you all right? You seem unwell."

She looked at herself, her robes tattered. "Oh, bother. I'm fine."

Tempest relaxed a bit. "What have you been doing?"

She chuckled a little. "Oh, I have seen things you wouldn't believe."

Voltur raised a brow. "Things we wouldn't believe?"

"Oh, yes! Wondrous things. Mountains in the sky, events lost to time, dark spires twisting in every direction, an impossible city!"

Tempest and Voltur shared a look.

"Ziah," Tempest started, "you need to come with us. The Inquisition may be up to something. We need every capable individual we can get our hands on."

"The Inquisition? What is that?"

"How long have you been out here?"

"Out here? Not long. Away? A long time."

"What does that even mean?"

"I've been to places so far from here, but so close at the same time. I've gone everywhere without going anywhere."

"That doesn't help."

"Oh, it doesn't matter. If you need help, I'm in. As long as I don't have to go back to the circle."

"That won't be a problem."

Ziah threw herself onto a bedroll. "Bed time! We leave in the morning."

Voltur watched her for a second and turned to Tempest. "She's crazy."

"Ever since her harrowing she's been a little off. It's gotten worse though."

"Is she a dreamer?"

"No. It's something else. Has to be."

Voltur shook his head. "It definitely sounded like she was talking-"

"About the fade, yeah. Not quite what I've seen though."

"Same here."

"It's alright. She may just be mad. We'll keep an eye on her. Hopefully she'll be more useful than dangerous."

The next morning set in with a chill, and everything was layered in frost. They rode their mounts side by side to the next destination, Skyhold. Ziah rode with Voltur on his dracolisk. She had one hand stroking his stylized beard that ran down his sideburns, along his jawline, and met in the middle of his chin. Her other hand kept rubbing his chest in slow circles.

Voltur tried to remain composed. "Why don't you ride with Tempest?"

"He's taken. Plus these Tevinter clothes just fit in all the right places."

"Ow! That is not the saddle!"

"I know."


	3. Has Been or Will Be

The trio dismounted, scanning their surroundings. Skyhold's towers blocked the sun, and cast shadows across its courtyards, providing shade for the people.

Voltur stood next to Tempest, keeping his voice low. "There are a lot of viddathari here."

Tempest took a moment to look at the people. "How can you tell?"

"You can see it in their eyes. There's a severity in them. It's the kind of severity that marks you as an outsider. An outsider they're willing to kill in order to protect their brethren, and so called 'freedom'."

"You speak from experience then."

"Indeed. A Tevinter should know how to spot them in times like these."

"Makes sense."

A man in Inquisition armor approached, his expression blank. "The Inquisitor will want to see you. Our horse master will attend to your mounts."

Tempest nodded. "Lead away then."

The great hall was adorned in Qunari heraldry and statues from Par Vollen. At the far end, flanked by stain glass windows, was the throne. It looked more like a bench, and at each end were incense burners with small columns of smoke rising from them. At the center sat Inquisitor Xennok Adaar, and only a few feet from him stood a dark haired woman with blue eyes. She wore simple qunari clothes, and her exposed skin was covered in tattoos.

Tempest approached the bottom of the steps leading to the throne without hesitation. Everyone in the room was silent. Voltur and Ziah remained at his flanks, monitoring the surroundings.

The Inquisitor was smiling. "The now retired Warden-Commander Amell, Hero of Ferelden graces us with his presence. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Tempest gave a slight bow. "Inquisitor. Hawke."

The woman let out a huff.

"I'm here to apologize for not being able to aid you in your fight against Corypheus. I was disposed on a personal, pressing matter. Morrigan said it was unnecessary, but I decided to come anyways."

"I see. She was right; you needn't come all this way to apologize. I understood your situation. However, I appreciate the gesture. Who are your companions?"

Tempest pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "This is Ziah and–"

Voltur stepped forward. "I am Zachariah Volturus of the Tevinter Imperium."

"Oh, interesting. That makes me wonder what a tevinter is doing this far south."

"Rumors, Lord Inquisitor. They say you will be paving the way for the Qun. You are aware of Tevinter's stance on the matter. Surely you understand that making such an alliance would also break the already shaky support from Orlais and Ferelden."

The smile vanished from the Inquisitor's face as Voltur spoke. "How long have you spent outside of Tevinter, Zachariah Volturus?"

"Long enough."

"Good. Then you should see the state of the world. Everyone is constantly at each other's throats. Everyone is struggling to survive. These things weigh heavy on my mind, so I wonder; when and how does it end? There must be a solution. There must be a better way."

"So you force them into the Qun? That fixes nothing."

"But it does. In the Qun they are free to live. They no longer have to struggle to survive."

"I see. So you won't listen to reason then."

"Asit tal-eb, Zachariah Volturus."

Tempest looked to Hawke. "And what of you? Did Kirkwall break you?"

"No. Kirkwall opened my eyes. The Arishok was right. The wallowing in suffering must end. The events then and now have only reinforced my beliefs. Peace and prosperity can be achieved, but it will have to become worse before it gets better."

The Inquistor focused back on Tempest. "I must insist that you join us. We could accomplish so much. Having you at our side would make the transition smoother."

"I can't do that. I won't do that."

The Inquisitor's eyes narrowed. "You intend to fight then?"

Tempest nodded. "If that is what's required."

"Have you not realized yet? This room is filled by three of what is likely the world's most powerful mages. You are looking at two of them. Even if you wanted to, how could you possibly stop us?"

"You would be wise not underestimate me. If it wasn't for me, neither of you would be here today. Hawke may have saved Kirkwall, and you may have stopped Corypheus, but I assure you that neither of you have faced anything like me."

Hawke let out a brief laugh. "It seems pride has blinded you in your retirement. Your time has passed. Either join up, or step aside for the new world."

Ziah burst into a series of giggles. "Pride? You know nothing of pride!"

She whipped out her staff, and a green lightning bolt burst into the air from it. What appeared to be a fade rift opened for a split second before disappearing. In that brief moment, a pride demon emerged, striking at Hawke. She dove out of the demon's reach, firing her own magic at the creature.

The Inquisitor jumped to his feet, containing a shocked shout. "Rift magic?"

The people that had once filled the great hall fled in terror. The trio forced their way through. Outside, guards rushed towards them as they bolted down the steps. There was no way they could get to the main entrance. Arcs of lightning flew from Tempest's fingertips as he electrified two guards.

Voltur pointed to an open door on their right. "This way!"

They followed, shutting the door behind themselves. Inside there was a long stairwell going down. They rushed to the bottom, and through another door. They closed that door too, and found themselves surrounded by prison cells, and a gaping hole that lead to a sheer cliff.

A woman stood at one of the cell's bars. "You aren't one of those maniacs! Please, let me out. I can help you!"

The trio exchanged looks as the sounds of voices and clattering weapons echoed down to them. Tempest nodded and approached the cell. In an instant he was a bear, pulling at the cell door. After a few seconds the lock gave way, and the door flung open.

"Thank you! I'm in your debt!" She rushed over to a chest by the door and pulled a belt filled with flasks, a backpack, and a strange weapon from it. She pulled a flask from the belt and aimed at the door, signaling everyone to backup. When they cleared the way, she threw the flask, and it burst into a black tar that hardened over the door.

"That should buy us some time."

Voltur exhaled. "Great. Now how do we get away?"


End file.
